


Grilled Cheese

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parental Bobby Singer, imp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Jumping Dean looked side to side nervously looking anywhere except his Dad and he felt a guilty when he heard Bobby shoo off the man. A grunt and cuss were the last thing that he heard when the door closed. Slinking chain noises made him look up seeing Bobby securing the heavily locked door.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackRoseAki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseAki/gifts).



The banging on the door woke Bobby up. 

The loud sounds made him grab his gun as he pulled on his trucker hat. Heading to the door he easily slipped in his hidden silver knife as well as a small bottle of Holy water. One could never be too careful.  
Getting to the window he pushed back the curtain very slightly to see one big figure and two little ones. He’d recognize those anyway. Hiding his gun, he opened the door to see John standing there holding a sleeping one-year-old Sam and right next to him looking away nervously Dean. 

“John. What brings you around?” 

“I need to take care of something, and someone screwed up.” John huffed, clearly still pissed off but was trying to look calm. Failing at it. “It’s heading into town, I gotta take care of it and don’t have time for a hotel.” 

“Give me, Sam,” Reaching out he took the baby and reached down to pull Dean in, and before John could reach down to grab the boy, probably to leave him somewhere as punishment Bobby pushed him back. “Well? Hurry, before you miss your target!” 

Jumping Dean looked side to side nervously looking anywhere except his Dad and he felt guilty when he heard Bobby shoo off the man. A grunt and cuss were the last thing that he heard when the door closed. Slinking chain noises made him look up seeing Bobby securing the heavily locked door. 

“Alright, let’s go lay, Sammy down,” Looking over Dean he could tell the poor kid had gotten it. Damn it, John, that bastard. “I’m a bit hungry,” 

He wasn’t.

But the way Dean’s eyes lite up because he knew, he knew, that Bobby always had food in the house. 

“How about we get you cleaned up and I’ll make you something, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Dean looked like he was trying to keep quiet until they heard the roar of the car pull away. Only when the sound was far off Dean shivered and rubbed the back of his neck. “My stomach hurts, Bobby,” 

“When did you have dinner?” 

“Uh, well, I had Sammy’s leftovers.” Rubbing his wrists Dean cleared his throat. “You need me to do something, Bobby?”

“Not, at night tomorrow, we’ll find something to do,” Heading over to the bedroom Bobby laid Sam down on his bed before turning to Dean. There was a couch on the other side of his nightstand that doubled into a pull-out bed. He picked up two cushions putting them aside. “You wanna go grab your pillows and blankets?” 

“They’re still here?” A look of surprise crossed Dean’s face. “I mean, uh, yes… where are there?” 

“In the closet,” Setting them aside Bobby pulled out the bed. Part of him was glad he used onto of the lone fitted sheets to keep it from getting anything on it. Pulling it off he tossed it onto the floor, he’d take care of that later. A few seconds later Dean came back with the bag. He took the bag and started to make the bed; Dean helped until it was done. “There.” 

“Hey, Bobby, uh, do you got any clothes laying around?” 

“Yeah, uh,” Looking around Bobby rubbed his beard. “Where did I- Oh, right I know. Come on, Dean, I forgot to show you,” 

“Show me what?” Looking at him curiously Dean moved out of the way as Bobby left the room. When he came back, he rolled in a plastic drawer and pushed it to the foot of the bed. “I didn’t know where to keep putting yours and Sam’s clothes, so I picked this up a few weeks ago.” 

“Our clothes are in there?” Going over Dean opened it seeing new clothes sitting there, some a few sizes bigger. “Did Dad buy these?” 

“Well, no, but I figured you’re gonna get taller sometimes and better be prepared, right?” 

“Pulling out some of the clothes Dean smiled look happily. He picked up some of the folded socks. “Whoa! New socks!” 

“Yeah, not go wash up. You looked like you haven’t had a shower in weeks,” Bobby shoed him off. “Towels already in the bathroom, Dean, and I’ll make you something to eat,” 

\--

Grilled cheese sandwiches. 

Bobby had fried up at least four of them, adding a slice of ham into each one. He got them done, sliced them into four tringles. Going over to get a glass of milk and some water for Dean, he heard footsteps heading his way. 

“Can I have some?” 

“Those are all for you, I ate mine,” Bobby turned around to set the two glasses on the table and patted his stomach. “Full.” 

“Cool, thanks, Bobby,” Sitting down in his new pajamas he grabbed the pieces stuffing them into his mouth. Chewing wasn’t fast enough. He used the water and milk to help him down the food. “It’s really good!” 

“Slow down, Dean, you’ll choke,” Sitting down Bobby sighed looking the kid over. He had some bruising on him. Damn it, John. “Tomorrow we’ll order pizza,” 

“Really? Awesome!” Mouth full of food Dean took the glass of milk downing nearly half of it in one go. Gasping for air, Dean slowed down a little as he continued to eat. Looking up at Bobby he smiled. “Can we get pepperoni,” 

“We’ll even get extra,” 

“Awesome!” Doing a small victory dance in his seat Dean fist-pumped the air. After a minute or two later he was done with his food. Feeling stuffed and worn out the boy groaned and patted his stomach. “I’m so full, I can’t move,” 

Chuckling Bobby got up walking over. Reaching down he scooped Dean up, feeling how light the boy was. No way he was getting enough food. The kid was only five, almost six, he didn’t deserve to know what hungry was like. Little arms wrapped around his neck as Bobby carried Dean to the bedroom. 

It had been such a short walk and yet Dean was already knocked out cold. How long had this kid gone without sleep or was it that so-called training John would take him on? Force the poor thing to learn like he was an adult. 

Laying Dean down Bobby tucked him in and then moved Sam into the bed so he could sleep next to his brother. The old boy shifted and curled up close to Sam and Bobby had to stop a laugh as the young blonde frowned in his sleep. 

Who knew, maybe Sam didn’t like Dean’s snoring. 

Going to his bed Bobby put his hat on the nightstand. There were no worries about getting up or wondering when John would be back. In all likelihood, the boy would be there for anywhere to a week or two all the way up to three months. 

Bobby never knew, but for those small times, he could offer them safety and security and hope to all hell that John, and he wished this secretly, would die. Harsh, yes, nevertheless, if and when something happened to John Winchester, Bobby was more than happy to keep these boys as his own.


End file.
